


Together

by Nami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, i think, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They aren't young any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This thing didn't see my beta so there are probably mistakes. I'm sorry. I hope reading this fic won't be a torture .
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this, because I needed a fic where they are old and still together. You can read this fic in Russian here: [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3424641).

They aren't as strong as they used to be; Aomine feels it every morning when he wakes up and when he cannot sit right away. Laying in a bed isn't bad, though. Next to him is Kagami, still sleeping, his lips parted slightly, his hair - once red, but now white as snow - covers his closed eyes. When they were younger it was Kagami who usually woke up first, but it changed.

So many things has changed.

Daiki gets dressed slowly, his movements not so smooth and fast as they used to be. He leans over Kagami's sleepy face and kisses his cheek, pale skin dry under his lips. This is something he does every morning, his own way to say "We can spend together another day. Isn't it great?".

By the time he is back from the shop - there were kids playing street basketball and he **had** to stop and look at their play; goodness, he misses playing - breakfast is already on the table. The smell of coffee makes Aomine's stomach growl and he jokes inside his head that if he was a little more hungry, he would go into zone.

Kagami is sitting by the table dressed in a black bath-robe with a book in his hands. He raises his head hearing Aomine's steps and smiles, slowly putting book away. Taiga reaches with his hand to the other man and Daiki takes it - that fragile, pale hand with visible blue veins - squeezing it slightly and sitting next to his partner.

Partner.

If someone told them fifty years ago when they started dating that they would stay together till their old years, Aomine would laugh at that person. No-one expected them to be together longer than few weeks. They didn't expect to stay together longer than few years. But weeks became months, months years and years decades. They had their problems, arguments so big that they almost turned into fist-fights. Yet somehow they didn't break up. Not even once they felt bored.

Kagami's vibrant, red eyes shined when Aomine touched him and Taiga brushes his lips against the palm in his hand, still smiling. For Aomine he looks, even after so many years, as breathtaking as in that day on a court when he realized how much he loved Kagami.

"Good morning," says Aomine, his voice rough and quiet and full of love for his little tiger.

Kagami only presses his lips harder to Aomine's hand, looking at his partner with affection.

And it's enough.

Both of them, together - it has always been enough.


End file.
